


Baby, you got me howling all night

by rainbowtourmaline



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bad Puns, Belligerent Sexual Tension, F/M, Ghost Aang, Ghosts, Halloween, Halloween AU, Modern AU, Redemption, Vampire Zuko, Vampires, Werewolf Katara, Werewolves, Witch Sokka, Witches, Wizard Sokka, Wizards, Zombie Toph
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 00:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16439513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowtourmaline/pseuds/rainbowtourmaline
Summary: Zuko had gone 365 days and 5 hours without blood.Well, human blood that is.





	1. Are those fangs or are you just happy to see me?

Zuko had gone 365 days and 5 hours without blood.

Well, human blood that is.

“Zuko!” he stirred at the call of his name and the light tapping on top of his black, mahogany coffin - the one Sokka enchanted to keep the sun out during the day. “I’ve got some fresh, red apples for you!”

He groaned as he lifted the lid of his coffin, which was an easy feat for him due to his super strength, but would have crushed a human under its sheer weight. He rubbed at his eyes, cringing slightly at the smile that beamed at him like the sun. Zuko thanked the spirits that Aang, the friendly ghost, hadn’t figured out a way to harness the power of the sun into that bright smile of his.

“Do you have to be so happy in the morning?” he groaned.

“It’s 6:00 PM at night Zuko!” Aang chuckled, tickled pink at the fact Zuko was obviously not a ‘morning’ person. “But I still brought your favourite breakfast! Dig in!”

Fresh, red apples were definitely not his favourite food. Zuko could have killed for a large, juicy cow to gorge on or a bloody leg of lamb to suck all the gorgeous red liquid out of, as these were the types of food that comforted him on days it was difficult to resist his raw, animalistic desires. A year ago he would have told Aang to buzz off and leave him alone, feeling like he was being mocked for his efforts to stick to a ‘vegan’ vampire diet with measly, tasteless fruit.

Instead, Zuko smiled and extended his hand.

“Thanks Aang.”

“No probs! I also brought you your favourite honey!” After Aang joyfully plopped a dozen or so apples into Zuko’s arms, he put the jar of the sweet stuff and a butter knife next to where he sat on his coffin. “Welp, gotta go help the rest of the community! See you later Zuko!”

Zuko thoughtfully watched the young boy as he grabbed his wheelbarrow and started whistling a cheerful tune, walking into the night without a care for the cemetery that lay ahead, the wails of the undead or the eery thunder and lightning in the distance.

Zuko didn’t bother to ask if Aang wanted back up as he slid the jar of honey open and doused one of the sliced apples the ghost left behind in the sweet substance, knowing that the boy could handle himself in any sticky situation.

“Stupid ghost, always looking out for everyone.” He grinned as he bared his fangs, and started sucking the red out of the fruit until its shiny surface turned a sickly grey colour and shrunk into itself. Zuko didn’t know why, but the honey Aang made always seemed to taste extra sweet, even though Zuko had no sense of taste for human food. It was like the ghost transcended the logic of Zuko’s species with a secret ingredient: love.

It always put some colour in the vampire’s cheeks.

“If it wasn’t for that ghost, you would have been put down a long time ago.”  

Zuko sighed as he chucked the first apple core into the garbage can with flawless accuracy, not the least bit shaken by his second visitor that morning.

“Good morning to you too, Katara.” he said in his smoothest and calmest voice possible, borrowing his breathing techniques from his Uncle. “Hope you slept well.”

Even though Katara scrunched up her nose in disgust, Zuko felt his chest clench at how cute her reaction was and wanted to kiss that snarling mouth of hers. Maybe even pet her tiny little wolf ears and tail, if she would let him…

“Go jump in a river Zuko.” in his wildest dreams. Zuko shivered at the way her pretty but fierce doe eyes stared him down and his eyes couldn’t help but be drawn to her hips when she placed her clawed hands on them. “You may have everyone else convinced that you’re a ‘good guy’ now, but someday I’ll catch you when your guard is done.”

She smirked a little when she uttered the next word: _“Blood sucker.”_

Zuko growled as he clenched his sharp fingernails into his coffin until they made holes in the hard wood. He really liked Katara, but he still wasn’t one to back down from an insult to his honour - even if it came from the werewolf goddess herself: “Good luck with that, _peasant._ ”

He’d regret calling her that later when his mind wasn’t fogged with anger and lust - but right now his eyes were burning red as he and Katara started hissing at each other, waiting for the other to pounce. His body shook with excitement of the prospect of having another rematch with her, as he fondly remembered their first battle together.

The battle where the werewolf had won his respect.

“Hey!” if only her brother hadn’t killed the mood. “Katara, I told you not to tease loverboy first thing when he wakes up! That coffin takes a lot of spirit energy to fix, you know?”

Zuko had to clasp his hand over his mouth at the way Katara’s cheeks burned fiery red when Sokka said ‘loverboy’ - lest he draw the werewolf’s attention to how amused he was.

‘She’s too cute.’ He chuckled to himself, holding onto his sides. ‘I want to eat the red from her cheeks so bad…’

“Shut the hell up Sokka! He can burn in the sun for all I care!” Katara huffed and haughtily tossed her hair in Zuko’s direction. “Don’t think this is over!”

With that last threat she strutted off into the direction Aang went, not noticing how Zuko didn’t take his eyes off her and her wagging tail until she was out of sight, or how he breathed in the scent of her hair. Zuko couldn’t taste human food - but he always wished he could try blueberries, as they always smelt so good. That was kind of how Katara’s hair smelt right now…

“Smoochy smoochy…” Sokka snuck up behind Zuko. “Someone’s in love!”

If Zuko thought Aang’s honey could put colours in his cheeks, then he’d die of fright if he could see how Sokka’s teasing made him look like a flesh and blood human.

“What? A crush? On a werewolf? Are you kidding me?” Zuko gave the fakest laugh Sokka had ever heard. “A vampire? In love with a werewolf? Don’t be silly!”

There was no way Zuko could let Sokka find out he had a huge crush on his sister. He already had a hard enough time making up excuses to be in Katara’s presence, so he didn’t want to get on Sokka’s bad side by revealing he had the hots for her. Once he found out Zuko liked Katara, he’d give in to his brotherly instincts and use every hex in his spellbook to keep him away from her.  

And… Zuko really liked Sokka. Zuko thought he was an annoying dork at first, but Sokka made his coffin especially for him so nothing bad would happen to him in the day time, he was the second member of ‘the gaang’ (Aang’s cute nickname for their motley undead group) to welcome him with open arms (partly because he was good roasting material, apparently) and they both shared a love of sarcasm. He didn’t want to stop hanging out with him because his idiotic vampire self got a crush that was a crime against nature. A crime he’d commit again and again if Katara was willing…  

Sokka clapped Zuko on the shoulder.

“Bro. Relax! You already have my approval. Not that I think you need it, given that my sister stalks you 24/7.”

“Listen Sokka, I can explain! You see, vampires are attracted to very powerful women…”

Zuko paused and blinked when he realised what Sokka just said.

“W-What?”

“My. Sister. Has. A crush. On you!” Sokka punctuated every point with his wand.

“Please don’t point at me with that thing!” Zuko flinched. “Getting zapped the first time was enough! Have mercy on me Witch!”

“I’m a wizard! Not a witch! The Harry Potter books say so! And I’d never hurt you! At least, not now!” Sokka huffed, but put his wand away. “She may say she hates you for being a vampire and attacking us that first time we met, but think about the last year. Would my sister really spend that much time in the presence of someone she truly hated?”

Zuko thought back on all the gaang’s adventures and did admit that once he thought about it, it was suspicious that Katara always seemed to be present whenever he had been invited to group events, even though she had threatened to leave the circle of friendship if Aang kept inviting Zuko to hang out.

It was also extremely odd that after every time that Zuko did a good deed, Katara was always there to glare hatefully at him, the way she had just now when Sokka called Zuko her ‘loverboy’...

“Well uh… What about Jet?” Yes! Katara’s ex boyfriend! She always had an on again and off again relationship with him!

“She’s chased him out of the cemetery a bunch of times.” Sokka smirked. “Try again my friend.”

“Uh… Okay, what about Haru? Katara loves his hair and he’s nice!”

“And in love with Jet…” Sokka crossed his arms, definitely unimpressed. “Third time’s the charm?”

“Aang!”

Sokka shivered like he got a bad case of the oogies.

“Really, Zuko? The guy she adopted? Really?” 

“Well I for one think Aang is adorable and anyone would be lucky to have him!”

“So why don’t you date him?” Sokka snickered.

“Because I like your sister!” Zuko fainted into his coffin the only way a fabulously dramatic vampire like himself could and started gorging into his honey soaked apples, hoping they would ease his woes. “I don’t get it! I’ve done everything to try and prove I’m her ally, but she still hates me! And I don’t know why!”

Sokka coughed - not because he was trying to hide laughter, oddly enough. No, the witch - wizard, wasn’t meeting Zuko’s gaze and was frowning. Something was up, and Zuko's chest ached at the idea his friend couldn't tell him what was wrong. 

The aching stopped when Sokka looked like he was done thinking and patted Zuko on the shoulder.

“Just keep doing what you’ve been doing buddy.” Sokka said. “Being nice, but also doing that flirty play-fighting you two like to engage in-”

“It is combat between two powerful members of two proud species!” Zuko hissed.

“Whatever.” Sokka shrugged. “Being nice, but also doing that flirty play-fighting you two love to do. Trust me when I say Katara likes you, but needs time to open up to you. Once she’s ready, I’m sure you two will be the best of friends.”

Zuko eyed his friend suspiciously. “Don’t say it-”

“Or more!”

“Gosh darn it Sokka!”

“Hey, you don’t need to watch the bad language around me, I enjoy a curse or two!”

“Not the puns Sokka, it’s too early in the morning!”

“Do puns, like the sun, get under your skin?”

“Sokka!”


	2. You drive me batty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko comes up with a grand romantic gesture to show Katara how he truly feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **CONTENT WARNING:** If you're really squeamish about meat or the process of making meat, skip "Aang was the biggest vegetarian" until "Some people found that gross".

_ Meet us at the haunted and abandoned mansion on 54 Ghoul Street for cake.  _

_ Cake you can actually eat. :)  _

_ Love,  _

_ Aang The Friendly Ghost  _

Zuko smirked at the not so innocent smiley face. 

Aang was the biggest vegetarian ghost Zuko had met in his entire life and there was no way he would feed Zuko the kind of ‘cake’ that was edible for him. Not unless Aang had suddenly decided to stop fighting the meat industry or caring about animal cruelty, and thought what better way to celebrate Halloween than to give Zuko a bunch of different raw parts of dead animals congealed into one cake-like substance? 

Some people found that gross, Zuko called it his version of Ben and Jerry’s ice cream. 

“I actually hope he’s brought something I can eat that isn’t fruit.” Zuko said to himself as he jogged down the barren street to meet his friends. A mere mortal might have been put off by the ancient house that lived on the corner of the road, it’s Gothic architecture looming over the rest of the pretty bleak block of houses like it was the lord of the land while the Autumn leaves fell like tiny decapitated hands off the unnaturally gigantic trees, but over the last year Zuko had been starting to call it home. “And that they pick a Netflix movie I wanna watch.” 

Zuko didn’t even question the fact the others would be there with Aang, probably getting ready for another sleepover. He remembered the first time he attended one. 

_ “Uh…” Zuko hesitated when Aang suggested he stay the night... or day. “I don’t think I can stay without my coffin.”  _

_ Katara punched the closet door so it would open to reveal a sleeping bag hanging on a coat rail.  _

_ “There. You can sleep just like your little bat friends.”  _

Zuko bit his tongue at the smart comment, but now fondly remembered how considerate she had been, even when she lightheartedly threatened to put a stake through his heart if he got out of bed and decided to have the gaang as a midnight snack. Toph later told him that Katara went to great lengths to check no sunlight could get through the closet door and that the sleeping would be placed in a comfortable position. 

“She literally googled how bats sleep!” the zombie snorted as she spewed her cola on him. 

Even though Katara had probably done those things to make sure Zuko didn’t burst into a ball of flame in front of her friends, he still appreciated it. 

“Maybe if I want to be friends with Katara, I need to do a personal gesture…” 

Becoming a vegetarian vampire, doing good deeds and being nice to her friends obviously wasn’t going to win Katara’s trust. Zuko needed to do something thoughtful to get her on his side… 

Zuko snapped his fingers and shouted: “Of course!” 

From his neck he ripped off the copper chain necklace that held a single fang as its centerpiece, plucked a single red rose from a nearby guardian and emptied the contents of his coin pouch into his jean pockets (laugh all you want wallet holders - coin pouches still ruled) so he could put Katara’s gift inside it. 

“I’m such a goddamn romantic.” Zuko grinned.  

He entered the mansion without knocking and strutted up the stairs with new found confidence, eager to be in Katara’s presence. She usually got all the sleeping bags ready for the gaang while the others prepped the snacks in the kitchen, so it was the perfect time for Zuko to present his gift.

However, timing was never Zuko’s strength. 

Lightning struck the roof of the old mansion and boomed across the old house, for the flickering lights to reveal Katara at the top of the stairs, the flash making the colour of her eyes look a luminescent shade of blue. If Zuko had a heart, it would have skipped a beat at the sight of Katara being washed in in early evening moonlight as she looked down at him like a queen. 

“I see you got my note.” Katara said. 

Zuko nearly dropped his gifts for her. 

“Note?” Had Zuko finally gone senile? 

“I got a note from Aang, but I don’t remember you…” 

Katara smirked when Zuko’s brain finally put the pieces together. 

“Oh. I see. You’re really good at imitating Aang’s handwriting.” He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, a little frustrated that he made so little progress with his friendship with Katara that she had gone right back to hazing him, but nevertheless determined to win her respect. Just because she lured him here under false pretences, did not mean he had to change his plans. “So I guess there’s no party?” 

“Oh no, there is one.” Katara coyly said as she slowly walked down the stairs, her hand caressing the rail of the stairs as she went. “And it’s being hosted in your honour.” 

Zuko paused. 

“I don’t understand.” 

“Aang invited you to a party to celebrate ‘one year of being human free’.” Katara gagged at the supposed ‘achievement’. “But I replaced his note because I thought us having a heart-to-heart would be better for everyone involved.” 

Now most teenage boys would be absolutely giddy that their crush had stolen them away from a party just to spend alone time with them, but when Katara said the latter part of her confession, Zuko’s ‘heart’ fell. 

“You want me to leave.” if Zuko had a heart it would have surely broken. 

“I believe that is what would be best for everyone.” Katara said as if this was a fact, not an opinion. 

“I can’t leave Aang and Sokka, not after all they have done for me.” 

_ ‘And despite the fact you’re treating me this way, I don’t want to leave you either.’  _

“Isn’t it crueller to stick around when you’re eventually going to go back to your coven? Wouldn’t you be happier living the way nature intended with your family?” Katara said in a manner that didn’t even seem cruel to him, but as if she was trying to get a friend to see the logical outcome of their decision. “If you leave now, it will hurt the others a lot less.”

Zuko didn’t want to tell Katara that apart from his uncle, he didn’t have a family to go back to. 

“Why can’t you see that I have changed the way that you have?” Zuko showed Katara both his palms to plead with her. 

“Excuse me?” Katara retorted. 

“The first time I had doubts about ever being able to stick with the human free diet, Aang and Sokka told me about why you wear that silver necklace.” 

Katara gasped as she clutched the silver chain that bounced off her chest as her entire body recoiling when Zuko revealed that piece of information, the disgust of having been betrayed by her family all too evident in her scrunched up face.  

“They shouldn’t have told you.” she hissed, baring her fangs in righteous indignation. 

“I know, but I’m glad they did.” Zuko slowly crept up the stairs to meet her halfway, talking to her in what he hoped was a calm and gentle voice. “They said that even though they told you it was okay to take off the chain, that it burned your flesh and made sleep impossible, that others said you should go and find a pack to spend the rest of your days with - you stuck with it until your body got used to it.” 

“I didn’t have a choice!” Katara snarled at him. 

“Yes you did. You made a choice to do something that was unpleasant and uncomfortable for a little while so that you would be able to control your power and protect other people from yourself.” Zuko said. “I thought if you could do that, I could give up feeding on humans forever.” 

Katara rolled her eyes. 

“Because you’re so superior to the rest of us?” 

“No.” Zuko said. “Because I admire you.” 

When Katara’s wolf ears stood to attention at Zuko’s confession, he sighed with relief. Maybe, just maybe he had finally gotten his true feelings through to her. 

“We’re being watched.” Katara said suddenly, her nose sniffing the air. “We’re not alone.”    


Now that Katara had drawn his attention to the other presence in the house, Zuko could hear the sounds of heavy footsteps thumping down the hallway and feel that all too familiar but unpleasant energy that radiated from the top of the stairs. 

Zuko’s fight or flight instincts were raging a mile a minute. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader: WAIT, WHAT IS ZUKO'S GRAND ROMANTIC GESTURE? WHAT DOES IT MEAN? 
> 
> Me: Find out next chapter after you meet Zuko and Katara's new friend. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Just FYI - yes Zuko being able to suck out the colour red is an Adventure Time reference. ;)


End file.
